


On an Angles Wing

by FadingLight27



Category: Original Work
Genre: Black Character(s), Canon Gay Relationship, Fae & Fairies, Fairy Tale Logic, Fantasy, Gay Male Character, Heroes & Heroines, High Fantasy, Interracial By Fantasy Standards, M/M, Magic, Original Character(s), Same-Sex Marriage, Sex, Villains, smart
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-20
Updated: 2018-12-20
Packaged: 2019-09-18 10:19:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16993167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FadingLight27/pseuds/FadingLight27
Summary: The story you are about to read is based on the principles of evolution, you as a community will change what happens and shape the story.It all begins with a boy named Bryce on a warm Autumn day, the crisp wind blowing on his young dark caramel face playing with his ball and waiting on his mother to return from washing the cloths...





	On an Angles Wing

    My name is Bryce and i am 7 years old and when i am older i want to be like my mommy and i want to be konscious (conscious) about other people like my mommy told me and a president like my daddy but mommy told me to do what i want so i want to be a superhero and save people like Heroman but mommy says powers dont xistut (exist).

   Bryce~ 7 years old.

 

It’s a warm autumn day, the soft rays of the sunbeam out of the canopy, as a young boy with dark caramel skin plays below. He bounces his ball back and forth waiting on his mother to return.

 

Bryce: “Hurry throw the ball Brandon!”

Brandon: “I’m running as fast as I can!”

Bryce: “NOT FAST ENOUGH!!!”

 

The two boys are running back and forth, throwing the red ball Bryce’s mother gave him for his birthday last week. Brandon is running towards the ball to retrieve it when suddenly he stumbles and kicks it into the shrubbery.

 

Bryce: “Go get the ballll!!!” Bryce shouts with the seething anger of a seven-year-old. 

Brandon: “It’s not my ball!” The slightly larger boy says nonchalantly 

Bryce: “But you lost it!” 

Brandon: “I’m not gonna get it.”

 

Silence befalls the canopy as the boys stare at one another. Bryce stares with a sharp unyielding glare. This continues for about 30 seconds...

 

Bryce: “Your not my friend anymore...” The young boy says as 

Brandon: “Take your time.” He says this slowly and calmly almost with a sarcastic filter.

 

     Bryce walks towards the shrubbery, pushing past it and into the forest behind his home. As he looks around, he doesn’t find the ball; he treads forwards past the autumn leaves that litter the ground, and stops stunned, frozen in place. His eyes settle and front him stands a small stature boy with red glowing eyes and pale skin. He stands playing with the ball. 

   Meanwhile, at Bryce's house with Brandon.

Brandon: “I’m hungry…” 

    Brandon opens his bag of spewers a popular candy, with a gooey filling. He throws them all into his mouth without hesitation and walks over to Bryce Jolly Juice and drinks it.

    

Brandon: “I want cereal.” The boy reeled back his head and took in a deep breath.

Brandon: “MS. TAYLOR!!!”

      In the distance I can hear a voice proclaiming “The banshees are back….”

     Returning to the forest….

Bryce: “Umm.. Hi.” Uncertainty fills the voice of the boy. Shocked that someone so small would be in the forest at such a time. 

???: …

Bryce: “That‘s my ball.” 

     The smaller boy walks over, handing the ball to the larger boy and hands him the ball.

Bryce: “What‘s your name” Uncertainty still within his voice but an air of relief fills his lungs.

     A large tree falls onto the smaller boy, smashing violently onto him. Bryce falls backwards crawling back, his lungs now empty he turns to run home. His mother comes pushing through the shrubbery. 

Ms.Taylor: “Bryce where have you been!” A stern voice following her entrance.

    Bryce runs to his mother sniveling, tears pouring from his eyes, grabbing onto her with his small hands trembling as he points towards the fallen tree.

Ms.Taylor: “Look baby there's nothing there.”

    Bryce slowly raised his head releasing his grip on his mother seeing nothing, aside from a tree with a large "M" carved into it.

Ms.Taylor: "Come on now... It's time to go home, You need to bathe, and I need to wash the cloths again." Her honeyed voice save the boys tears as they started to walk back home.

    Later that night with Ms. & Mr.Taylor.

Ms.Taylor: "I had to wash twice today." She pronounced to her spouse.

Mr.Taylor: "What happened they didn't wash right?" He said paying little to no attention to the subject.

Ms.Taylor: "No, Bryce had a little incident and I had to bathe him." An air of weariness strains her voice.

Mr.Taylor: "What would make my son, piss his pants!?" His blood can be heard boiling from the rage in his voice.

Mrs.Taylor: "Nicolive..." She said softly.

Nicolive: "Yes, Elizabeth?" He said questioning her tone.

Elizabeth: "A child broke through the barrier" 

Nicolive: ...

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you guys enjoy!!! If this is received well a discord will be started with various polls and choices for you to make throughout the chapters. I hope we are all part of a warm and happy community.


End file.
